


良夜短

by Locolate



Category: THREE KINGDOMS - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:38:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locolate/pseuds/Locolate





	良夜短

孙策打开车门，周瑜站在车位外面，等他开出来后再坐到副驾上。周瑜上车的时候一言不发，打开门坐上去，拉安全带往里扣的时候怎么扣也扣不上去，显得又慌又急。孙策也还在气头上，却还是侧过身去，撇开周瑜的手，抢过安全带然后给扣好。他的手不可避免地蹭过他爱人的大腿，吵着架也还是一样让人心猿意马。孙策像什么都没发生一样又在驾驶座坐好，手搭上方向盘。  
车里安静得可怕，他就开了车载音乐，1号CD位是电音，2号摇滚，3号Rap，开了个顺序播放。往常周瑜会让他关掉，这次什么都没说。  
孙策心里更别扭了，怎么跟我生气就让我放你不喜欢的歌，不跟我生气就伸出手去关掉。他习惯性找一二三四五六条理由；他想，周瑜可能其实也没有那么生气，我亲亲他就没事了，可是凭什么呢？他又想，周瑜可能真的很生气，我这样他都不理我了，会不会以后也就不理我了？  
车开出了车库，H城晴空万里，没有云。孙策想说把车里萦绕的乌云呼啦啦倒出来，听得见几个水声，然后就能把H城严严实实盖上，淅淅沥沥下起雨来，再往北吹一吹，或许到S城两个半小时车程都是雨来。  
冬至那天还在公司加班，没好好过，给吴夫人骂了一晚上，二十四个钟头都是工作，不照顾好自己也照顾好对象啊？哎赶紧把人带回家来看看，饿瘦没有。  
孙策没办法，跟周瑜商量了下，答应了元旦一起回趟家，只是没想到电话后第三天就吵了一架。  
吵架的理由更是无厘头，可孙策觉得自己没错，在家做个饭切鸡习惯把鸡腿完完整整留下，一只给小妹一只给小弟。摆到饭桌的时候周瑜抱怨了句这样切里面就都没味道了，该都切开。  
然后就吵架了。  
源头说来还真挺好笑，不过吵到后面是有点过了。孙策说他爱人少爷脾气，不就是个鸡腿，这么多事儿。周瑜也火，说你也不看看自己控制欲有多强，怎么还说上别人不好。  
说真的有怨气也没有，孙策反而一直都觉得他这样也挺可爱。他跟周瑜在一起不算久，可认识那么久，别说大方向的性格，连对方大概平均入睡所需时间都清清楚楚。  
简单地说，他们的吵架根本就不算个事儿。  
问题在于这种吵架没有谁对谁错之分，于是两个人都不太想道歉，越拖就想得越多，想来想去还是觉得要是我先道歉了那也太不公平了吧。  
孙策在看后视镜的间隙看了眼周瑜，想，幼稚。  
他眼角余光又发现周瑜悄悄看了过来。孙策又扭过头去，装作看后视镜，周瑜立刻把头转了回去，不偏不倚正对着车窗前方，像什么都没发生过一样。

 

吴敏忙活了一个下午，孙策一进门就闻到饭菜香味。吴敏说了句吃饭，几个弟弟妹妹从房间陆陆续续出来，乖乖就坐，还不忘记喊句哥。周瑜从很久以前也认识他们，他跟孙策关系的变化不影响什么，小孩儿们也跟以前一样叫他。  
孙策原本对吴敏的态度有些忐忑，但他把事情跟吴敏说过后，他的母亲也只是说你觉得开心就挺好。  
他还没跟周瑜在一起的时候觉得走出这一步就会发生翻天覆地的改变，现在看来连他们自己都没怎么因为这段感情改变过。  
在大家面前要装作没吵过架，他们很自然坐到了一起。以前周瑜来他们家吃饭的时候，孙策还不觉得挤，现在最小的弟弟妹妹差不多够高了，也上桌吃饭，一大家子人瞬间让空间逼仄不少。吴敏乐呵呵的，说你俩感情好，坐近点也无所谓。  
夹菜时的磕磕碰碰都是小事，他跟周瑜默契够足，一前一后轮着夹，不算是个烦恼。只是挨得实在太近，吃完之后放下筷子跟父母弟弟妹妹聊天时，他跟周瑜肩膀都要贴在一起，温度慢慢升高。人类正常体温三十六七度，偏差也不大，孙策想不明白为什么贴在一起就会烫得惊人。  
他有些不安地换了个坐姿，换的过程之中膝盖撞了一下周瑜的大腿，周瑜偏过头去看他。道歉就显得太疏离了，孙策尴尬笑笑。他想一定挺傻的，因为周瑜也笑了。  
吴敏眼尖注意到了，没察觉到什么，却挺感慨，说：“哎，年轻人谈起恋爱就这样，看见人就笑，也不知道有什么好笑，就是开心。”  
孙策没法反驳，一时之间也不知道怎么回答。周瑜脸不改色心不跳，说是啊。  
但是孙策马上就知道周瑜表面上淡定又冷静，撒起谎来还是焦虑的。周瑜的腿在桌底下换了一边侧过去，一下又蹭到了孙策，还像在孙策小腿肚子上点了点。  
一系列的身体接触孙策没有想起什么光洁的肩膀或者是裸着的足尖点在他的腹肌的这些过去发生过的场景。他只是突然间希望有更多的身体接触，想拥抱，想亲吻。  
可能也不是突然间。是很多天积累下来的喜欢被乱七八糟的吵架压了下来，没有地方去好好表达，一瞬间全都给挖了出来。  
吴敏当然察觉不到他和周瑜之间微妙的气氛，又陷入回忆：“当年我和你爸谈恋爱的时候可没你们那么好，总是为了鸡毛蒜皮吵架。”  
孙策想，那可能我们也进入这个阶段了。  
吴敏又说：“吵来吵去也还是不舍得对方，就结婚了。”  
可能我也要跟他结婚了，孙策又想。  
周瑜依旧在作为代表回应吴敏，笑得似乎很真诚，说：“吵架难免的，影响不了阿姨您这么幸福。”  
吴敏哎哎两声，说叫什么阿姨，得改口叫妈了。

 

孙策家小孩子多，为了最小那两个好好睡觉，关电视早，都各自回房了。几个弟弟睡的都是上下床，孙策这次回来也只是腾出了书房的隐形床给他和周瑜。这种床注定大不了，平躺下来胳膊贴在一块都感觉塞不下他俩。或许还真的只能抱着睡。  
十一点对他们来说还早，别说睡不睡得着，孙策连躺下都难。周瑜一个人摸到床上，百无聊赖地玩手机。室内开了暖风空调，周瑜一会儿又觉得热，蹭了几下被子，把脚踝露了出来。孙策听到动静就下意识去看，饭桌上撩起的星星点点情欲烘得热热的，孙策伸手把摆在书房的电脑显示器关上，下去拍了拍周瑜脚踝，说：“脚收回去。”  
周瑜躲开他，说：“不收。”  
孙策说：“干嘛不收？露脚着凉。”  
周瑜依旧不理他，突然问：“你要睡了吗？”  
孙策愣了几秒，回问怎么了？周瑜小声说，这床太小，睡不下。  
孙策掀开他被子，钻了进去，评估了一下，要像吵架时那样一人睡一边不太可能，何况现在周瑜窝成只虾米。孙策伸出手去，搂住周瑜的腰，委委屈屈，说：“我没位子睡，只能这样睡了。”  
周瑜没说话，往后靠了靠，贴上去了。孙策又说：“你不热啊 ？”  
周瑜立刻坐了起来，瞪了孙策，小腿滑到床边，嘀咕一句我还以为你不生气了，就准备站起来了。孙策拉住他的手，周瑜就不动了，说：“……热，我睡地上。”  
孙策不理他，把他拽回床上，压在身下亲了上去。周瑜觉得孙策按住人不会有人能挣开，但他也想不出来这个世界上会有哪个人有这个待遇。孙策的体温他很熟悉，有了0.1℃的偏差似乎都能感觉出来，而今天出奇的热——然后他就有些不好意思地发现是因为自己，他湿热的鼻息跟孙策的混在一起，好像是自己的更暖和一些。他没想明白，孙策舌头闯过他的牙关，卷起他的舌头在口腔里做爱。孙策咬着他的下唇，就不让他动。  
这个吻结束之后周瑜觉得自己有点缺氧，想不清楚事儿，但他觉得要把空调关掉。可他困在这个床上孙策怀里，起不来。于是他就推了推孙策，想说你去关空调，他才推了一下，孙策就不高兴了，以为他要挣脱。孙策又去吻他，不过这次就是蜻蜓点水碰了碰，然后在他耳边说：“我想你了。”  
周瑜失笑，说：“天天都见着，什么想不想的。”  
“我没跟你说话。没跟你接吻，没抱着你睡，还没有跟你做爱。”孙策说，“你说我该不该想？”  
“该想，”周瑜还在笑，“不过好像不该“”说。”  
孙策“嗯”了一声，又亲上爱人的脖子，还有些想要往下顺着亲的趋势。周瑜有些紧张，说：“你家人太多了……”  
“等他们都睡了。”孙策说，“你先给我亲亲。”  
“不要。”周瑜声音低了些，“会忍不住。”  
孙策也笑了，说没关系。周瑜就问，那你要不要拿什么堵着我的嘴？  
孙策立刻收起笑容，认真问：“我在你眼里就这么变态？”  
“也不是，”周瑜说，“那些……是不是都这么演。”  
孙策还真的腾出手去摸了摸他爱人的头，说：“你可以咬我。” 孙策趁着周瑜被亲得迷糊，手摸上他腿间，握住那里上上下下轻轻重重揉搓。  
“我不……啊！”周瑜出声后立刻合上了嘴，头埋在孙策肩上。孙策还不让他藏，非要他乖乖躺着，仰着头露出脖子。好看。周瑜怕又不小心出声了被听到，咬自己的嘴唇，孙策盯着他看，算得上目不转睛，忍不住想会不会咬出血来。漂亮是漂亮，可他心疼。孙策又说：“你咬我呗。你生我气就咬我。”  
其实早就不生气了，就是要面子。周瑜没说出来，但他还是朝着孙策肩上咬了一口。只有这样孙策才让他藏着脸。他知道孙策肌肉绷紧的时候他用力也咬不进去，可不舍得。  
孙策不知道他想什么杂七杂八的，手上动作却加速了，像是惩罚他的走神。周瑜在孙策肩上哼哼几声，后面的声音又闷了回去，孙策只能通过他急促的吐气判断，等差不多了再用力些，手上就沾上爱人的精液。  
孙策手不太敢动，怕流出去弄脏被子床单，可高潮之后的他爱人显然想黏着他不放，他起不来。不想起来。  
周瑜很快问：“……那你怎么办？”  
孙策本来想忽略那儿，过一会儿它自己就下去了。可床真的小，他始终顶着周瑜的大腿。周瑜一提它就更精神了，像要自己往周瑜腿间塞。孙策还没想好怎么回答，周瑜倒先起来了。他站得有些虚，孙策跟着他起来，空着的手搂着他。周瑜说，去浴室吧。

浴室花洒就这么开着，滴滴答答砸到地上，挺响。  
孙策刚刚洗完手，还没来得及说什么，周瑜就把花洒打开了。周瑜有点不好意思地笑笑，说做应该是做不了了，我给你口吧。   
半年前他还连亲吻都有些不习惯。孙策想说没那么夸张——他之前想着这个喜欢了这么多年的人自慰也不是一次两次。周瑜已经靠了过来，又跪蹲下去。睡裤没有拉链，顺顺利利地就给他扯了下去。孙策忍得久了，再加上这事儿还挺有冲击力，他自己都知道他下面又涨了一圈，然后又因为遮挡物的消失弹了出来，蹭到他爱人的脸。周瑜伸出手去握住它，意识到孙策的反应后又刻意用脸再蹭了一下。孙策一声“操”就出了口。周瑜抬起头，带着些狡黠地对他笑。  
孙策想，还口个屁，光这样都能射了。  
周瑜不知道他在想什么，舌头已经伸了出来，沿着根部慢慢舔舐，舔到头了，在顶端打了几个转。孙策喘得厉害，手插进周瑜的头发里。他感觉到这个动作让周瑜有些紧张，僵了僵，又装作什么事也没有，含住了他前端，有些局促地继续用舌头讨好孙策的性器。孙策又说：“操。”  
孙策有些忍不住，腰下意识往前挺了一下，又在一瞬间反应过来，收了五成的力；但还是向前顶了一下，撞进了周瑜口腔更深处。他看见周瑜湿了眼眶，也知道这样并不好受——他掰弯自家爱人的时候其实没少做这事儿——就说：“宝贝儿，差不多了，你起来。”  
周瑜还是不理他，甚至还吞入更多，快抵到喉咙了，又忍着诡异的呕吐感小幅前后吞吐孙策的阴茎，有几分催促的意思。孙策没办法，小心翼翼抽插几下，还是弄得周瑜哼哼唧唧呜咽了几声。  
也足够了。本来就要低调些小声些，重点在于心理快感，没那么舒服是真的，但周瑜第一次为他口交，有段时间没剪短的头发湿漉漉地黏在耳边，努力笨拙地讨好他。很可爱。  
他射的之前提了句，想把周瑜扯开，周瑜今晚也不知道怎么了，倔得不行，吞下小半精液，剩下的又都在脸上了。他跪得腿有点麻，站不稳，又靠在孙策身上，含含糊糊地问现在觉得好点了吗？  
孙策给他擦脸，说：“我想说好点了可以回去睡着了，但是实际情况是……”  
“……是？”  
“好个屁。”孙策说，“我更想要你了。”

 

估计全世界的情侣都出来了吧，孙策心想。前台小哥拿着他和周瑜的身份证仔仔细细比对信息，然后让他对着个屏幕说你好，我们入驻要拍摄人脸确认身份。弄了半天之后，前台小哥双手奉上了房卡和身份证，认认真真说您的行政套房含早，早餐时间六点到十点，在一楼餐吧用餐；酒店八楼是健身房，您可以免费使用；您的房号是3505，前方电梯刷卡到35楼。孙策说好，转过身去，结果那个小哥啊了一声，用他最快的语速说酒店顶层是本市最高的湖景酒廊——  
孙策头也不会，说，行。

 

门在周瑜背后关上了，孙策拉着他按在玄关的衣柜上又是一个吻。周瑜这回不太安分了，小腿伸进孙策腿间，抱着孙策的脖子，手指在孙策背后摸来摸去。孙策带着他边亲边往房间里走，又一起重重摔在床上。孙策抱怨了一句：“怎么给了个双床。”周瑜有点懵，孙策把他捞了起来，扔到旁边的床上。周瑜问怎么了，孙策认认真真回答：“这边离落地窗近一点。开了湖景房总不能浪费吧。”  
周瑜下意识摇了摇头，说：“……拉窗帘吧。”  
“外面是一片湖。我们在三十五楼。”孙策声音沉下来，还有些蛊惑的意思，凑在周瑜耳边说，“没有人会看见的。”  
周瑜搂着他脖子，没说话。孙策当他默认——也算是他们的默契。  
周瑜看了看外面的湖，还能看见夜空，可是城市太亮，看不见星星。他觉得像被整个城市看见一样，又不大好意思的往另一边看，是被他们稍微弄乱的另一张床。他突然说：“我现在觉得小点的床挺好的。”  
孙策又咬他嘴唇，说：“你神经，喜欢我抱着你睡多大的床不是一样的？”  
周瑜不回应他，换了个话题：“……这酒店暖气开太热了。”  
“是你热。”孙策才伸了个手指进去，觉得确实要热一些，“你是不是感冒了？”  
“孙策你就咒我。”周瑜嘴上说着，神情委屈又带了几分迫切，孙策很喜欢。孙策手指搅和几下，周瑜就有些受不了了，低声喘着，念了好几声孙策孙策和阿策。被性器进入那个瞬间周瑜就停了下来，急促的喘息之中显然没办法加进去对爱人的呼唤，他只好牢牢搂着孙策，安分下来，稍稍抬起腰来迎合孙策的动作。  
憋了一晚上的孙策反而不急了，不紧不慢缓缓抽动，颇有余裕地问：“你感觉怎么样？”  
他也不是想要什么回答，还真的就是诚心诚意想知道他心肝有没有被伺候舒服。周瑜不回答，可能是不好意思，也可能是真的说不出来，也不要紧。他想起吵架缘由，他说周瑜少爷脾气——所以他要在这事儿上不喜欢了不舒服了，还真会直接说出来。  
周瑜仰头，想亲他告诉他答案，可后穴传来酸麻感和快感让他力气渐渐消失，最后也只是鼻尖蹭到了孙策的鼻尖。孙策会意，低下头去亲了他。孙策头发总支棱着，显得毛茸茸的，这下占领了周瑜的视线。周瑜愣愣地看，也没注意到孙策压下来亲他的时候进得更深，想，孙策这样看还挺乖的。  
他回过神来是因为孙策变得强硬了起来，顶得他直往后滑，撞在枕头上。孙策腾出只手钉着他的腰，接着就是稳定又强烈的快感从周瑜的身下冲到头上，又显现在脸上，红扑扑一片。周瑜都忘了自己什么时候达到高潮——孙策将他送到云端，他好像就下不去了，只能本能地抓着孙策，好像那样就会无比安全。孙策将阳精送入他的体内时，他这几天的情绪就都也一起倒出来了，自己都觉得莫名其妙地鼻子泛酸。  
孙策躺在他的旁边，周瑜勉强找回四成意识，趴到孙策手臂上，说得小声，也不知道孙策听不听得到：“……我没有觉得你那样不好。”  
这种时候不太适合谈心。孙策一时半会儿反应不过来，问：“哪样？”  
“照顾弟弟妹妹的习惯是好的，但是我就是……”周瑜说不下去，想不明白，“……不知道。你不要生我气。”  
谁他妈还能生你气啊？孙策侧过身去抱着周瑜，说：“行。”他想了想，又说：“在我们家里，你想要什么，我都给你，好不好？”  
这个我们指的就只有他们两个了。家的定义可真复杂，周瑜想着，在孙策边上点了点头。他又想起什么似的，软绵绵地说：“下次再来你家，还是把位置都让给弟弟们吧。”


End file.
